


Рок эпохи Хомарэ

by Omletto



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I, 幕末Rock | Bakumatsu Rock (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Guess who is who
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пра пэшн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рок эпохи Хомарэ

**Author's Note:**

> День второй недельки KtB. Персонаж дня - Юта.  
> Бета - Изуэль. Вдохновитель - Abominable_Snowman

— Хватит на сегодня, — протянул Юки, в последний раз ударяя по клавишам.  
Юта зажал аккорд, словно прощаясь с гитарой до завтра, Шун с гулким звуком нажал на педаль «бочки». И только Канамэ продолжал увлеченно перебирать струны, не обращая внимания на общее настроение.  
— Канамэ? — Шун уже выбрался из-за установки и легонько тряс его за плечо, возвращая к реальности.  
Канамэ нелепо заморгал и кивнул головой.  
— Да, конечно, идите, — он нехотя махнул товарищам рукой и вернулся к негромкому бренчанию.   
— Это нечестно, Канамэ, — заканючил Юки. — Ты тренируешься, даже когда нас нет!  
— Ты сам предложил разойтись, — огрызнулся Канамэ, сверкая стёклами очков. — А я хочу тренироваться усерднее: школьный фестиваль уже на носу.  
— Фестиваль будет у нас всех, Канамэ, — глубокомысленно изрёк Юта. — Но не нужно забывать и об остальных делах.  
— Да-да, — примирительно согласился Шун. — Но я уверен, что Канамэ справится со всем. Это же Канамэ. — и добавил уже, обращаясь только к близнецам. — Я думаю, мы можем идти, ребята.   
— Выход знаете где, — пробормотал Канамэ, настукивая пальцами по деревянному корпусу одному ему понятный ритм.  
Ответные кивки он уже не заметил.  
  
***  
  
Фестиваль неумолимо приближался, и с каждым днём Канамэ всё больше серел. Он беспрестанно злился, путался в обыденных вещах, а однажды и вовсе рухнул в обморок от недосыпа. Конечно, никто его не винил: на нём ведь и организация праздника, и дела студсовета, и их выступление держались. Они с Юки и Шуном и так не представляли, на каком топливе он держится. Таща Канамэ в медпункт на себе, Юта разрывался от противоречий: стоит ли им так же поднажать или полезнее будет пожалеть себя?   
Канамэ вернулся к активной школьной жизни в тот же день. Он и проспал-то всего пару часов, словно его биологические часы запретили ему отдыхать больше. А может, всё дело в излишней обязательности?  
На следующий день после репетиции Юки перетащил синтезатор к ним домой.  
— Это на время, — объяснил он, и Канамэ молча согласился.  
Они всегда играли дома у Канамэ. Там было просторнее, да и его мама кормила вкусно. Иногда они делали вместе домашку, но теперь как-то не оставалось на это времени. Они посвятили себя подготовке к фестивалю, и хотелось верить, что после стольких жертв им удастся выступить «на ура».  
Юта даже привык слушать по вечерам, как непривычно упорно перебирал ноты Юки в поисках лучшего звучания. Он делал вид, что не обращает внимания, но в мыслях следил за мелодией, представляя, как будет вливаться в неё вместе со звуком гитары.   
Через пару дней Шун попросил у него совета. Принёс исцарапанный пометками листок, показал свои наработки, предложил сыграть. Так у них появилась ещё одна репетиция, только уже на двоих.   
Сами того не замечая, они потихоньку распадались, отдалялись друг от друга, хотя каждый день по-прежнему проводили вместе. Юта синхронизировал свою игру с игрой Шуна. Юки в это время запирался в комнате, складывал слова в песни, исписывал целые тетради, а потом выбрасывал их. А Канамэ тренировал свой вокал, звучание басов и выносливость.  
  
***  
  
Это было немного удивительно и ожидаемо в то же время, но Канамэ сдался первым.  
— Я не чувствую больше, — выдохнул он и аккуратно снял гитару с плеча.  
— В смысле? — заёрзал на сидении Шун, от волнения крепко сжав палочки в ладонях.  
— Не чувствую, — снова пробормотал Канамэ, краснея. — Страсти не чувствую. Её больше нет.  
Репетиция сегодня проходила как обычно, да и лишних нагрузок они не брали на себя. Просто скопившаяся до предела усталость должна была дать о себе знать. Просто они слишком многого ждали от себя. До их последнего школьного фестиваля оставался всего месяц, и они не смогли продержаться.   
В глазах Юки плескался еле различимый испуг, Юта прижался к нему плечом, безмолвно поддерживая — всё же вместе им всегда было легче. Шун и вовсе с лица сошёл, и Юта пожалел, что не может одновременно побыть и рядом с ним.   
К Канамэ подходить было попросту страшно. Юта не боялся попасть под горячую руку. Глядя на заломленные брови Канамэ, его искусанные губы и безжизненные глаза, Юта чувствовал, что может сломать его одним неверным прикосновением.   
— Простите, ребята, — почти прошептал Канамэ. Он даже не распрямил плеч, так и вышел с поникшей головой из собственной комнаты, давая понять, что пора расходиться. Даже Шун не сказал ему ни слова в ответ.  
  
***  
  
Тяжелее всего оказалось терпеть не их разлад с ребятами, а собственное спокойствие. Неожиданное, постыдное. Юте всегда казалось, что за их общее дело он болел душой больше всех, хоть и не показывал это. А когда мечта рассыпалась в прах, Юта не почувствовал ничего. И это ничего захватило его в тиски так крепко, что Юта не видел спасения.  
Он как сейчас помнил то детское, но самое искреннее обещание. Взбудораженный шёпот на четверых, четыре вспотевших ладошки, скрепляющих пожатием договор, и четыре тюльпана, вышитых на груди, четыре маленьких сердца, впервые воспылавших таким восхитительным словом «страсть».  
Со страстью их познакомил Канамэ. Он репетировал песню для утренника, а учительница по музыке то и дело требовала «больше страсти, малыш Канамэ». Канамэ целый вечер допытывал мать о той самой страсти, которой ему не хватало, а потом щедро поделился страшной тайной с друзьями.   
На утреннике он спел так, как никто из них никогда не слышал, и Шун, Юки и сам Юта вживую познали так называемую страсть. Юки с того дня взял привычку тайком пробираться в музыкальный класс и чудить с клавишами и педалями казённого фортепиано. Юта подслушивал за отцом, который по вечерам любил бренчать на старой гитарке. А Шун, насмотревшись телевизора, ударился в отбивание ритма палочками для еды. Он сказал: то, что они будут играть, называется рок. И они ему поверили.  
Они пообещали играть вместе всю свою жизнь. А потом выросли и поняли, что это неосуществимо. Наивная детская мечта переросла в упрямое желание наслаждаться их дружбой подольше. И тогда они договорились вновь: хотя бы до конца, до предпоследнего года в школе, они будут играть друг для друга и совсем не думать о том, что случится потом.  
  
***  
  
Канамэ стыдливо не показывался им на глаза целую неделю. Да и им троим не о чем было особо поговорить. Все интересы изжили себя вместе с роком, как и их беззаботная весёлость.   
Зато новый переведённый ученик, казалось, расплёскивал жизнерадостности на всех пятерых. Он появился не вовремя, повадками напоминал обезьяну и своей приставучестью невольно объединил их снова.   
Чизуру вихрем ворвался в их депрессивный застоявшийся мир и наивно спросил: «Чего мы тут киснем без дела?», а потом предложил: «А давайте повеселимся!» и «Меня переполняет страсть!». На последних его словах Юта отчётливо ощутил, как лёгкие снова наполняются воздухом.   
Канамэ встретился с ним шальным взглядом, и Юта расслабленно рассмеялся. Канамэ подхватил громким хохотом почти сразу, так же, как они и привыкли играть. Юки недолго подстраивался, наверное, подбирал подходящее звучание, а после влился тихим довольным хихиканьем. Шун был последним, самым звонким, дрожащим, уносящим все тяжёлые мысли из головы.  
Юта смеялся от души и чувствовал, что пора бы им составить новое соглашение: никогда не забывать, что значат их «рок» и их «страсть». В этот раз это будет уже не на всю жизнь, всего лишь до тех пор, пока они могут помнить. И место в договоре найдётся и для ещё одной заинтересованной стороны.  
Канамэ, словно прочитав его мысли, мигом сделался серьёзным. Старый добрый занудный Канамэ вернулся. Тот, кто всегда переходил сразу к делу.  
— Скажи, Обезьянка, ты умеешь петь?  
И Юта был ему благодарен, ведь самое время было возвращаться к настоящему веселью. 


End file.
